


Haikyuu!! One-shots

by ThatAwkwardArtist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAwkwardArtist/pseuds/ThatAwkwardArtist
Summary: This is just a short collection of One-shots I decided to write, each one-shot will be about 1000 or more words. All characters belong to Furudate Haruichi, the story line belongs to me. With that said please enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	1. A Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing short one-shots such as these please enjoy and don't be afraid to call out any errors you see! Thank you for reading!

"Oi! Wait up!" Tanaka shouted. The raven-haired setter and orange-haired middle blocker didn't seem to hear as they both raced into the amusement park opening. "I won!" Hinata shouted with glee. He looked around as he caught his breath, the amusement park was big. It was bigger than Shiratorizawa. "Wow, this place is big.," Hinata said as he turned to see his flock catching up. "Oi boke, don't get scared we don't know where the bathrooms are." Said the somewhat dork of a setter, also known as Kageyama. "I'm not scared!" Hinata shouted as he looked at Kageyama. At this point, the rest of the flock had caught up with the two. Karasuno had just won their game against Aoba Johsai as well as Shiratorizawa and was really excited about it. So, in the end, they planned to go out to celebrate. "Where should we go first?" Sugawara, the metaphorical mother of the flock, asked. "I want to go on a rollercoaster!" Nishinoya said as he jumped up and down on the pavement. "I want to go to!" Hinata joined in also jumping up and down on the pavement.

"Uhm..how about we do something a bit less scary." Said the long-haired timid ace. Asahi fidgeted nervously trying to calm Nishinoya and Hinata down. "Haha you really are timid and cowardly for such a big guy aren't you Asahi," Daichi said with a chuckle. "You don't have to be so blunt about it." Asahi said shyly rubbing his neck. "Don't worry Asahi I'll protect you!" yelled Nishinoya while hugging Asahi. With that comment, everyone went inside the park map in hand and looking where to go first. 

The entrance to the amusement park was a nice light red tone, and as the flock walked in they could feel the atmosphere change into a more pleasant and joyous one, not that it wasn't one already. The entrance held a gift shop and a small restaurant that was a beautiful white. There was a small sign in the front that declared the day's specials and the menu. A little further into the park there was a two-way street, one led to the larger rides while the other led to small mini-games, booths, and a theater.

After a few moments of just the three third years looking at where to go and the second; save for Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi; and first years being wild, the team members decided to go on a drop tower. A drop tower is at most a 415-foot tower that stops at the top and plummets at a high speed toward the ground. Asahi trembled as the team began moving to the tower. Nishinoya just continued pushing him from behind and comforting him as the flock made it to the tower. Once at the base of the tower, the ten members of the Karasuno team boarded the tower. As the tower began moving Hinata clung onto Kageyama whilst to the right side of Hinata, Yamaguchi was admiring the view. "Wow! Tsuki look! It looks so beautiful up here!" Yamaguchi said with a smile and holding onto Tsukishima's arm. The tower made a pit stop at the top. The view from the summit was beautiful, from where Yamaguchi was sitting he could overlook the entire park. The wait seemed like forever until the tower started to plummet towards the ground. Screams of terror, joy, happiness, and hollers of glee escaped the team. 

The tower stopped at the bottom, "Please tell me it's over" Asahi groaned as the tower began moving for a second time. Ashai gripped onto Noya's arm as Noya shouted in glee as the tower dropped again. The tower stopped after a few more times of going up and down. "Well damn, now we know how you get when you get overwhelmed by fear Asahi," Tanaka said while laughing and hitting Asahi's back playfully. The entire team, except for Tsukishima, just laughed as they moved onto another ride. This time it was a slingshot ride. "Oh lord please give me the courage I need on this ride." Asahi silently prayed, the giant softy felt a peck and a hug from the tiny libero. "Don't worry Asahi I'm here with you!" Nishinoya said as he tightly embraced Asahi. This made Asahi calm down slightly. "Get a room lovebirds!" Shouted Tanaka as Ennoshita slapped the back of his head

"Ow. What was that for?" Tanaka said as he looked at his lover. "You were being annoying again," Ennoshita replied coolly. Ennoshita grabbed Tanaka's hand and just continued to walk, dragging Tanaka along. The flock made it in line and waited for their turn, seeing as how it was a slingshot ride only two passengers were allowed on. Hinata fidgeted in his place, he was a bit terrified of heights. Scratch that he was frightened of heights. He felt safe in Kageyama's presence that's why he was happy and only slightly frightened at the drop tower. "Oi boke, you okay?" Kageyama asked with slight concern, tinting his usual monotone voice. "Yeah just, nervous I guess," Hinata said as the line moved forward. "Just cling onto me as you normally do boke," Kageyama said with a hint of blush. The dynamic duo had feelings for each other but neither one was aware so they were awkward around each other. The other team members however knew it was plainly obvious and just did everything they could to get the two to realize each other's feelings. The ride went smoothly until it was time for Kageyama and Hinata to get on. Kageyama and Hinata strapped in and the latter clung for dear life as the ride started to move in a swinging motion. As the ride got more wild Hinata's screams got louder. "Oh lord, this is where I die! I never got to confess! Kageyama I'm in love with you!" Hinata yelled as the ride was still in this air. "Boke what?! I'm in love with you too!" Kageyama said frightened out of his wits as well. The ride finished and both had flushed faces and messed up hair. As the duo got off the team just looked at them in shock. "Oh thank the gods finally! You both admit it!" Tanaka and Noya both said together. Kageyama and Hinata had just processed what they both said and blushed profusely if possible. "Wow, the king has someone he likes. Totally didn't know that from the first time I've literally ever seen you." Tsukishima said with obvious sarcasm and Yamaguchi just giggling behind him. "That was awkward...wanna go out with me boke?" Kageyama said as he looked away. "Yes of course Bakayama!" Hinata said looking in the opposite direction. "Jesus Christ that's finally over I was starting to worry when you two would get together," Sugawara said as he hugged both his figuratively baby crows.

After a few more rides and a few games, the team decided to end the day with a nice dinner. Each couple paying for their own meal. The flock settled in a fancy restaurant all worn out from such a happy day together. They entered the fancy restaurant that was at the entrance of the amusement park. Walls covered with beige-colored wood and the lights shining a bright white. The flock was led toward a round table, the pillows themselves were a dark red color and comfortable. The table was made out of wood itself the dark tone nicely complemented the wall color. Each person sitting with their lover, Noya with Asahi, Yamaguchi with Tsukishima, Daichi with Suga, Ennoshita with Tanaka, and Hinata with Kageyama. 

They looked at the menu ordering themselves what they liked. Within forty minutes the table was cluttered with shrimp, crab, fish, sushi, broccoli, green onions, meat, soup, rice, fish cakes, carrots, cucumbers as well as much more divine cuisine. Halfway through their meal, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei spotted the team. "Hey what do we have here?" Coach Ukai said smugly. "Be sure to get home and have a well amount of rest." Ukai said as he and Takeda turned to walk out not wanting to stay long as they had their own celebration in mind. "Called it." said the team members together. The table went silent for a second before an eruption of laughter emerged from everyone including Tsukishima, although it was rather quiet, Yamaguchi heard it. The night went on with happy teammates and a round of reminiscing the younger days in which they've lost to Aoba Joshai. Although it was a sad memory they used it as a way to train to get better. The five couples paid for their fair share of the meals before heading out and saying their farewells. Everyone was left satisfied and content with the way the day started and ended.

•END•


	2. Lost Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Hinata find a lost kitten while the two were on their date.

‘Soft fluffy orange hair, warm, safe, loved, I love it here with you in my arms Shoyo’ Kenma thought as he was currently next to his orange-haired lover. Although they were on the opposing teams, both Kenma and Hinata loved each other deeply. Hinata came over for the weekend every two weeks. Since he lived in Miyagi and Kenma in Tokyo, they both made an effort to see each other. Even though Kenma hated to make an actual effort on mostly anything, he made an effort for Hinata.

Hinata was Kenma’s lover, his cuddle buddy, his supporter so of course Kenma would want to make sure Hinata was happy. They were both just watching some cheesy rom-com, Kenma paid no mind. He was focused on how amazing Hinata is. The way Hinata would watch the movie with such focus, the way his hair would move when he giggled or laughed, how much he would stuff his cheeks with popcorn making him resemble a cute hamster. The way Hinata would gasp when there was an obvious plot twist in the movie, the way he would subconsciously cuddle against Kenma. The list could go on for ages, there were too many wonderful things about Hinata to count. The movie was over and Hinata was in tears, the main protagonist ended up with her lover and living happily ever after, a total cliche movie in Kenma’s opinion. “Oh my god! I wasn’t expecting that ending! He just confessed his undying love for her! She must have felt all bwah inside!” Hinata said excitedly. "Mhmm…" Kenma said while just playing with the tuffs of Hinata's hair.

"What else do you want to do Shoyo?" Kenma asked. "We could go on a walk! It's only 19:30(7:30 pm)!" Hinata replied, getting up from his spot. "Sure," Kenma said, also getting up from his spot. The couple made their way to the door, they finished putting on their shoes and walked out the door. 

~

"Wow look! There are so many lights here that you can hardly see the stars. Back at home you can see the stars clearly! It's wonderful Kenma you should come visit some time!" Hinata spoke with his usual enthusiasm. Kenma was simply listening to his rant. Hand in hand they both walked down the street. They made their way around a loop where they encountered a surprise.

“Kenma! Look!” Hinata said pointing to the bushes,”I heard a sound, let's check it out!” With Kenma being dragged behind Hinata they made it to the bushes across the street. 

"Meow..." There was a sound in the bushes, it sounded like a hurt kitten, the bushes rustled before another sound emitted once again. " There must be a cat in there! Let's help it out!" Hinata said letting go of Kenma and diving his hands into the prickly bushes. He grabbed the small creature out of the mess it was in, fortunately, there was only one. The kitten had a beautiful orange and yellowish coated fur, it's half-closed eyes being a light shade of hazel brown, of course it was disheveled and trembling violently. "Give it here Shoyo," Kenma said with his jacket in his arms. Hinata gave the kitten to Kenma and watched as Kenma wrapped the kitten in the jacket. "Let's go back home and take care of it there." Kenma stated once he got situated with the kitten. The two walked home in silence.

When they got inside Kenma's house the kitten had calmed down, the shaking was also tamed a bit. Kenma went to the bathroom and Hinata followed, both taking their shoes off at the entrance. "Let's clean it up, that way any cuts will be a bit cleaner," Kenma said. Hinata hadn't said anything yet and just listened. They got the bath running with warm water and decided to wash the kitten with some soap Kenma had before they checked to make sure it wasn't harmful to the kitten. Hinata had brought in a towel and wrapped the kitten inside to dry it off. They went to Kenma's room to check the kitten. Other than a few cuts and a limp there was no other sign of disease, Kenma would take it to the vet just to be sure that the kitten was healthy. 

"What's on your mind Love?" Kenma asked as he watched Hinata hold the kitten. "Oh I was just thinking, this kitten was out there all alone, lucky we found it before anything else had happened- Wait, did you just call me Love?" Hinata asked as his face flushed a light pink. "Oh, I'm sorry I-" Kenma was cut off by Hinata kissing him gently. Love, affection and genuine happiness to be with each other was the only thing that filled the kiss."It's alright I don't mind. I was just caught off guard. I love you Kenma" The kitten was awake now and hungry. "I love you too, Shoyo. Let's go get the kitten something for tonight, tomorrow we can go to the store and get it some food." Kenma said whilst helping Hinata get up. They made their way to the kitchen. After Kenma looked up to see what the kitten could and couldn't eat, he gave the kitten some pieces of cooked egg and some leafy greens. "You must know a lot about cats Kenma," Hinata spoke. "Well I have some experience, however, my last cat lived a good long life before she died of old age," Kenma said as he grabbed some drinks for him and Hinata.

After they finished with their drinks and made sure that the kitten has had its fill of food, they made their way back to Kenma's room.

Hinata had made a tiny little bed for the kitten to sleep in. He set the kitten in the makeshift bed making sure that it wouldn't fall out or jump out which would result in more injury to the kitten. After having that settled Hinata went to lay with Kenma. With the pair snuggled together, they said their goodnights and I love you's and rested peacefully. 

  
  


**_•END•_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note out any mistakes and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some, yandere. If you are uncomfortable with that please wait until I upload the next chapter.

**_"Today on the News: Kuroo Tetsuro Missing"_ **

The T.V headline was quite a shock to hear. Well, to most it would be, however Tadashi Yamaguchi was quite pleased with himself as he hummed an eerie tune. He'd just finished his work and was putting away all his supplies, as well as packing his bag with some used supplies, a simple syerigine, some first aid kit items;bandages, gauze, disinfectant, etc. 

He also cleaned the old wooden room he was in. He wiped the blood off the wooden floorboards and cleaned the metal desk of any mess. He turned when he heard a groan and the loud clanking of chains. "Resisting won't work. Aren't you supposed to be smart Kuroo?~" Yamaguchi said sweetly as he picked up where he left off, soon throwing the now dirty washcloth into the bucket of Hydrogen Peroxide, there were a few more items in the bucket. Yamaguchi would have to wash all of these by hand, such tedious work, yet none of it was really a burden to him. After all he's done all of this work for his beloved Tsukki. Speaking of Tsukki, Yamaguchi's phone rang signaling him that Tsukki was calling. With excitement and joy ,and a quick threatening glare for Kuroo to be quiet, Yamaguchi answered the phone.

"Tsukki! Hi! What's up?" Yamaguchi said in his usual gleeful attitude.

"Hey, have you seen the news?" Tsukki responded.

"Yeah I have. It's a shame to be honest. Hopefully Kuroo makes it back all right." Yamaguchi said as he looked at Kuroo and smiled, such a sinister smile.

"Well, just be careful. A lot of people have been going missing. I remembered you said you had something important to do and wanted to warn you." Tsukishima said, stoic and monotone as usual.

"Awe, thanks but I'll be fine, no need to worry. I need to go now. Bye Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said and hung up after he heard Tsukishima's reply. "Such a sweet person don't you think?" Yamaguchi said as he walked up to Kuroo and letting the bandana around his mouth fall off. "What am I doing here?! Let me go! Please.." Kuroo pleaded immediately. "Oh don't be like that. I've given you plenty of warnings yet you refused to stop flirting with Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said, pretending to be upset. "What? Those anonymous messages were you?! Besides what in the world is Tsukki to you? You're just on the side. You're just a benchwarmer!" Kuroo snapped back. First of all he was real pissed, second of all this 'friend' was out of his mind. "Well, aren't you bold. So what if I'm a bench warmer? At least I don't go preying after someone else's lover." Yamaguchi said circling the chair Kuroo was on. "Pfft- lover?! Don't make me laugh!" Kuroo cackled. "You better bite your tongue. Or I'll do it for you." Yamaguchi said darkly an eerie atmosphere surrounding the air around him. 

With that comment Kuroo held back his remarks. He'd heard of the ongoing case in Miyagi, where a girl would go missing for a week or so and come back distant and detached from reality. It had happened recently to Oikawa Toru, which was strange, considering how most victims are female,but he'd been too frightened to speak up of what happened, or rather paranoid of what would happen if he did. 

"I'll get going now. I'll be back tomorrow, we have so many things to get done." Yamaguchi said leaving the now frightened Kuroo and grabbing his bag. Before he left he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small syringe filled with an unrecognizable liquid. He took the inside of Kuroo's arm and pressed the needle into the midsection where the forearm and tricep meet. "It's a fluid that'll make you sleep. Don't worry, when you wake up I'll be back with some food." Yamaguchi's voice faded and the room went pitch black for Kuroo. Yamaguchi added the bandana back around Kuroo's mouth, which complimented the one Kuroo had around his eyes. 

With that complete, Yamaguchi headed home, he walked through the secluded area of forest he was in, already having remembered the path since he's traveled the same path more than once. He walked down his street and looked up, it was already sunset and the view was perfection. The blue hues and saturations of the sky mixed with reds, oranges, and yellows, the nice mix of cumulus and cirrus clouds drifting ever so nicely. After admiring the view for a bit more, Yamaguchi continued on his way. As he reached his house he walked inside. His mother had already prepared dinner so there was no need to worry about that.

He finished dinner and went up to his room. He unpacked his bag and threw any trash in his bag away. The next day came by and Yamaguchi was tired and sore from yesterday. Kuroo was rather built, so dragging him was very difficult, getting Kuroo to come to Miyagi was the easy part. He was dumb enough to believe that Tsukki had asked for some blocking advice. Nevertheless Yamaguchi got ready for the day.

He got into his clothes, finished his morning routine and walked out. He caught up with his best friend and together they both walked in silence. Upon arriving at Karasuno some commotion had been going on inside the volleyball gym. 

"Kuroo's gone! Now this person is taking both boys and girls! Scary!" Hinata said with a bit of a shiver at the tail end of his sentence.

"Have you noticed something weird about this whole ordeal?" The sound of Suga's voice said, "Everyone has had some form of contact with Tsukishima. Think about it, the girls that all came back had confessed to Tsukishima. Even when they came back they separated themselves from his vicinity or even moved! With Oikawa, he targeted Tsukishima with his serves. Then there was the Training Camp, that's where Tsukishima and Kuroo met."

With that remark Yamaguchi froze, someone had figured out what was going on. They didn't know it was him, he'll just have to wait it out a few days after Kuroo came back to get them off his tail.

"Well none were ever killed. They all just seemed brainwashed." Daichi added.

Yamaguchi was getting fidgety, he played with his fingers. Tsukishima took notice but didn't say anything.

"Well whatever the case is, let's just start with Morning practice." Tsukishima said he was annoyed at how the subject at hand seemed to affect Yamaguchi in some way. 

They started with practice and the day went on as per usual. Yamaguchi had saved some food from lunch, to keep his word and give Kuroo food.

After saying his farewells to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi ran to his hidden cabin. He had his bag which contained a spare change of clothes so he could just change at the cabin. As he walked in he held his breath. As mentioned before Kuroo was built so who knows if he had gotten out. As Yamaguchi walked in he saw Kuroo sleeping peacefully, for now. As he quickly changed his clothes and got his equipment out Kuroo was waking up with a groan.

"Good Morning sleepy.~" Yamaguchi said, getting the food out of his bag. "What are you going to do to me?" Kuroo asked as soon as Yamaguchi slid the bandana off his, skipping any pleasantries. "Well that's not any way to react when you awake. If you must know, I'm just going to make sure you never go near Tsukki again." Yamaguchi said with a cute laugh. "Don't worry I won't do any lasting damage. Well other than the trauma. You'll still be able to play volleyball if that's what you're concerned about." Yamaguchi stated as he walked towards Kuroo and bending down a bit. 

"Now open up." Yamaguchi said hand feeding Kuroo. However Kuroo didn't budge, he looked at the food and back at his captor. "I didn't poison the food if that's what you're wondering." Yamaguchi said, obviously getting the hint. "Look I'll show you." He took a bite of the homemade onigiri and swallowed. "See?" 

Kuroo still didn't trust Yamaguchi. For lord's sake Yamaguchi was the one who kidnapped him in the first place! "We'll do this my way then." With a quick movement and a pinch, Kuroo was swallowing his food. Which had been force fed to him. He coughed violently afterward, he had the food shoved down his throat and that hurt. “You taste disgusting.” Yamaguchi said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. “Let’s get started, since you don’t want to eat.” He walked to his area putting away the food and getting a sharp scalpel. He turned around and walked back to Kuroo. Pure terror clouded Kuroo’s eyes, what was going to happen? With a surprising rattle of the door knob and the creaking of the door that followed, Yamaguchi dropped the scalpel with a gasp. “Yamaguchi. Mind telling me what you’re doing here?” The dark velvet voice of Tsukishima’s voice rang. “I-..Tsuki I..This isn’t what it looks like I swear!” Yamaguchi said, panic filling his stuttered sentence. “It’s clear what you’re doing.” Tsukishima said walking up to Yamaguchi, “Why are you doing this?” 

“Well isn’t it obvious!” Yamaguchi said as he walked backwards, his back soon hitting the wall,”I like you! But I can’t say it! So when the girls come up to you giving you love letters and hugging you or try to charm you with their stupid horrendous looks! Ugh! It makes me so upset! In the beginning it wasn’t bad but they just kept coming! Then then! Oikawa! How could he do that?! Yes it was petty of me but Tsuki I just-!” Yamaguchi couldn’t take it anymore. Tears streaming his face he felt a warm hand on his right cheek,”Oh love, they were never my type..you always were, to be frank I had an idea you’d be doing this but I couldn’t less, as for the man strapped to the chair, he woke up around noon. That's why I left for a thirty-some minutes, I had to make sure he was going to sleep until you came back." Tsukishima said with his signature smirk.

"Now, why don't you and I continue what you started?~" Tsukishima spoke with an eerie tone. 

**_•End•_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment on any errors and thanks for reading!


	4. ~Predestined Pair~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be my take on a soulmate au. The main pair here will be Kagehina. As always please enjoy this chapter!

Seven months. That's how long it's been since the mark appeared. Seven months of constant worry about when his destined mate would gain the same mark. Hinata Shoyo had a mark in his inner left wrist since his fifteenth birthday, the mark itself was tiny yet reasonable and easy to hide. The mark said Kageyama Tobio and was incased in small feather like black strokes meaning the other wasn't aware of the mark. That is until December twenty-second when Hinata's mark turned into a blueish purple color. It was the middle of a ten minute break, after a tiring session of constant Volleyball practice,the one and only decoy of Karasuno high school went to check his wrist. 

Making it a habit ever since he got the mark. His eyes widened as he saw the mark change color, with doubt he rubbed his eyes and tried focusing them again on the mark. The mark had undoubtedly changed color. Finally Kageyama would know of his fated mate! Granted when both boys met neither was one too happy. However, the day that Hinata saw Kageyama in the number two gym at Karasuno Miyagi Prefecture High was a day he'd never wished to forget. The tall boy was absolutely stunning, his Blueberry toned hair flowing gracefully in the wind as he practiced his jump serve. His shirt riding up a little to where Hinata had a clear veiw of his toned stomach. If that didn't make Hinata fall head over heels for Kageyama, then it would have been the amazing concentration Kageyama had. 

When the boy snapped out of his day dream he realized he was staring and of course as any flustered person would do, he screamed. Although the duo got off to a rocky start they grew closer as they spent more time together. However on this particular day, the taller boy seemed not a tiny bit happy. 'Something must have happened at home..' Shoyo's mind wandered about what his mate was thinking. "Hey Kageyama!" Hinata said as he walked towards the first year setter. "Why so glum?" He asked, tilting his head like a lost puppy. "Nothing boke leave me alone." Kageyama said flatly. The once known King of the court was acting off today. He missed some sets and was barely in the game. He was often just standing there his head down and it seemed as if he was...thinking? Kageyama never missed a chance to set a volleyball, much less ignore the game completely! Something must have been disturbing the great young setter, and it must have been disturbing him quite a lot. 

At the end of practice Kageyama was confronted by Sugawara. Hinata didn't hear what the two were talking about but by the looks of it Kageyama was deeply troubled and Suga was trying his best to comfort him to his best ability. The end of practice consisted of stretching and cleaning up, the freak duo was in charge of cleaning up fully and locking up as well as returning the key to the respective place. Not one said a word, not until the end of practice. "Hinata. We need to talk." Kageyama said just as Hinata was putting the last of the equipment away. "What is it Bakayama? I'm tired and want to go home already." Hinata said as he turned around. As he turned, Hinata felt chills down his spine as Kageyama looked like a predator going after it's prey or at least that what it looked to Hinata. 

In any case Kageyama was just studying Hinata. "What time do you normally come to school?" Kageyama said suddenly, shocking Hinata in the process. "I dunno maybe around 08:45." Hinata said hesitantly. Kageyama just nodded and walked away gathering his belongings and waiting for Hinata. Hinata on the other hand was stunned for a moment, as he gathered his belongings and returned the key to its respective place he pondered on what the setter asked and why he did so. The walk was silent and not much was said. Kageyama had left to his house and Hinata did the same. Morning came and Hinata felt his mark emitting some kind of..emotion? Feeling? Whatever it was it was making Hinata giddy and he felt as if his stomach had butterflies. He brushed off the feeling and did his Morning routine. He said good bye to his mother as well as his little sister and left without another word. 

"Kageyama!" Hinata said as he waved to his favorite blueberry haired boy. "Hi." Kageyama said in his usual stoic tone. The boys were quiet, an occurrence that has been happening a lot lately. "So… uhm, did you get your mark yet Kageyama?" Hinata asked, trying to make small talk to ease the uncomfortable silence. Kageyama simply hummed a "yes" in response. "Oh, what do you think of them? I think my mate is an amazing person." Hinata said a bit quieter at the end of his sentence, still trying to ease the silence.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama said quizzically. "W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked, extremely nervous. "I mean, what are you doing? You seem, off today." Kageyama said as he now stopped in his tracks. "Oh uhm I just wanted to know what you think of your mate!" Hinata replied now nervously waving his hands. "Oh if that's just it, then I think my mate is annoying.." Kageyama said. Truthfully what Kageyama said hurt Hinata, as Hinata was just about to say something he noticed that the latter hadn't finished what he was saying.

"He may be annoying, a pain, energetic, clumsy, sometimes a nervous wreck and just overall a giant tangerine, but he's also lovable, a dork, amazing, sweet, kind, dependable and hardworking. My mate is beautiful. When he hits my tosses it always leaves me with a content feeling and happy to know that he is my mate." Kageyama turned around and rummaged in his bag. He took out a small orange lily and a chocolate pack. He handed both of the items to Hinata who was blushing profusely. "Hinata Shoyo will you be my mate? I promise to love you even though I may be a bit harsh sometimes, I promise to love all your flaws and perfections, not that you have flaws. I promise to protect you and never leave you with a broken feeling. So, will you be my boyfriend Hinata?" Kageyama said with a slight blush and Hinata's hands in his own. "Y-yes! I will Bakayama!" Hinata said as he hugged Kageyama tightly and Kageyama did the same. "I was planning on getting you fresh meat buns later on today. That is if you want to come with me." Kageyama said with a bit of a gleeful tone. "Sure!" Hinata replied happily and hugged Kageyama tightly.

"That was so sweet." Said someone quietly quickly followed with the sound of someone hitting someone else. "You ruined the moment Asahi!" The very known voice of Nishinoya said. Quickly the duo released from each other's grip and turned in the opposite direction. Asahi, Noya, Daichi, Sugawara, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima all rounded the corner. "Since when were you guys there?!" Hinata asked, clearly flustered. "Enough to know how much Kageyama really feels about you~" Tanaka said jokingly. "Finally the queen and his king got together." Tsukishima said in his usual manner, Yamaguchi just giggling and holding Tsukishima's hand, not going unnoticed. "Whatever!" Kageyama said and headed to the gym and everyone followed.

_** •END• ** _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment on any errors and thanks for reading!


End file.
